


Focus on me

by morjens



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not set on certain era, Pining, Yugyeom likes Youngjae's ass, that needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: It’s not like it’s a problem, oh no, of course not. It’s not like he spends hours awake at night just thinking about how Youngjae at today’s fan sign bent over to reach some toy fan had dropped and Yugyeom had to force his eyes move from that delicate thing. Absolutely no problem, he tries to make his brain understand when he stands under a cold shower that night.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Focus on me

Spanking, huh. Yugyeom has never quite paid a thought to it before. As a group they were used to playing rock-paper-scissors and then spank each other’s on the ass. Yugyeom thinks nothing of it, he is used to it. 

Until he figures Youngjae has a pretty butt. It’s not like he has done any research about it, it’s just a small, fleeting idea. At first. Then he can’t get rid of the thought. He sees Youngjae’s ass right there, right in front of him. And, oh boy, does his hand want to cup that cute little thing. His mind plays him pictures of how he bends his hyung on top of the piano, ass nicely on display and rises his hand. It would slap so good, Youngjae would whine and suddenly Yugyeom wants to bury himself into Sahara and never come back. This is wrong, to think these thoughts about his group mate, of his hyung! 

What the fuck, indeed. He knows Jinyoung is fans’ favourite. He didn’t know what Jinyoung thought of his position as Group’s Official Butt but Yugyeom swears he has seen his hyung train more of his backside than others. 

It’s not like it’s a problem, oh no, of course not. It’s not like he spends hours awake at night just thinking about how Youngjae at today’s fan sign bent over to reach some toy fan had dropped and Yugyeom had to force his eyes move from that delicate thing. Absolutely no problem, he tries to make his brain understand when he stands under a cold shower that night. 

“You have a problem.” It’s Bambam. Of course it’s Bambam because he speaks everything without filter and sometimes it’s a blessing but usually, just like today, it’s a curse.  
“What do you mean?” Yugyeom tries to play it cool and focuses on his mobile game but he feels his hands sweat and phone in his hand slips.   
“I have seen you eye Youngjae hyung’s ass.”  
“No, I haven’t.”  
“Dude, you almost drool at the sight”, Bambam sighs and slurps his ramens.  
“I’m dealing with it, okay.”  
“Pretty badly, if you ask me.”  
“Well, I didn’t. And what can I do?” Yugyeom whines and throws his phone away.  
“Youngjae hyung’s been training.”  
“Yeah, I’ve seen”, Yugyeom says bitterly and fishes the phone back.  
“Man, how long have you been suffering?”

Yugyeom just shakes his head and refuses to answer. It feels weird to have a crush on one of his group mates. Of course, they all are handsome boys but Yugyeom has lived without a problem until this day. He has been safe until Youngjae decided to step up his ass game, god damn it.

“You know, you don’t have to answer but please stop that drooling.”  
“I’m not”, Yugyeom hisses but still wipes his lips.  
“Have you talked with Youngjae?”  
“And exposed my naughty mind? I would pretty much prefer staying alive, thanks. That would be so embarrassing.”  
“So, you’re not into that, noted.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Please don’t.”

Yugyeom throws a middle finger for Bambam and pouts into a pillow.  
“Maybe you should really talk with hyung.”  
“That’s so fucked up.”  
“Maybe he would appreciate it.”  
“He would appreciate that I’d like to tap that ass? I highly doubt it.”  
“You’ll never know. Maybe hyung has a reason for levelling up his ass game.”  
“You’re weird, you know that?”

“Thanks, man”, Bambam finishes his ramens and throws the empty box to the thrash bin with one beautiful move.  
“Seriously. Get that head out of your own ass and talk with Youngjae. Maybe it won’t be that awkward after all.”  
“Maybe it would be like, super awkward. How does one tell to his friend that he wants to smack his ass? There’s no naver article for that shit.”  
“Maybe you can write it after you’ve talked with hyung.” And then Bambam is gone, only his expensive perfume riches the air. Yugyeom huffs and tries to focus on his game.

Weeks go by and they are in the middle of preparing new comeback and touring. Yugyeom rooms with Mark because he prefers to share rooms with someone and they have pretty chill talks about everything. Mark is chill hyung. They mess around searching new cars since Mark has thought of buying one too. They talk about dating and Mark giggles when totally blushes Yugyeom confesses how he hasn’t actually dated that much. Mark questions it and Yugyeom buries his head to his pillow when he says that being a gay in Korea is not that easy, and definitely not for a idol. 

“Does anyone else know?”  
“Bambam, of course. Others, I doubt it. Jackson maybe.”  
“Your secret is safe with me”, Mark smiles friendly and continues: “And I’m sure that others would be fine with it too, if you wanted to tell them. Even though they might not talk about it, some of them are not as straight as they seem.”  
“What?” Yugyeom gasps and Mark giggles again.  
“Can’t tell more, sorry.”   
“I bet it’s Jackson hyung.”  
“Oh c’mon. He is as straight as circle.”

Yugyeom flops back to his bed and stares at the ceiling. “Wouldn’t it be so much easier if we wouldn’t have feelings?”  
“Tell me about it”, Mark’s answer is quiet when he climbs over to his own bed and yawns. “But I guess we should get some sleep now. It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow.”  
“Yeah. Thanks for the talk, though. Good night.”  
“Good night, Gyomie.”

Things don’t change for a better, even though Yugyeom hopes so. No, things evolve into more worse, if that’s even possible. How is Youngjae’s hair looking so fluffy? How is his laugh filling the whole room? Yugyeom finds himself listening every possible word Youngjae says with a new born enthusiasm. 

Youngjae is sitting on couch in a recording room and eating some sandwich. His hair looks messy because he just took his beanie off. He looks focused on his food and doesn’t notice how Yugyeom has to basically sit on top of his hands to prevent himself from touching him. 

He’s got it so bad it isn’t fun anymore. Bambam refuses to talk about it with him because all the conversations end up with Yugyeom whining about Youngjae and Bambam is not into that. He can live fine without thinking Youngjae’s ass, thank you for asking. 

So, Yugyeom is safe, or at least he thinks so. Until Youngjae invites him to play some games at this place. Coco is with his brother visiting their family but Youngjae couldn’t go since they had schedules at morning. So Youngjae is alone and he is bored. Yugyeom is nice to his hyung and agrees even though he knows spending a night with Youngjae alone will make him a mess. Bambam sends him a thumb up emoji before Yugyeom starts his car and drives to Youngjae. 

He stands by the door and tries to cool down. He’s done this many times before, he’s got nothing to worry about, he tries to pep talk himself but his heart still races in his chest and he feels like he should just run away. He’s almost turning on his heels when door opens and Youngjae sees him. 

“Hi, is the doorbell not working? Damnit, I swear, it’s like that sometimes. Now come on, come inside. I made some popcorn and ordered chicken, it should be here soon. What do you want to play?” Youngjae asks as he watches Yugyeom struggle taking his shoes off and hanging his coat to closet. 

“Everything’s fine, hyung”, he follows Youngjae to living room and settles to sit on the comfy sofa. Youngjae gives him some popcorns and a game console and soon they are in the middle of the gaming. Even though he hasn’t played in a while it starts to look like he might be even winning this round. Yugyeom smiles smugly when he once again manages to block Youngjae’s character from winning. Hah, one round more and he is in the clear lead. He grabs some popcorn and shovels it into his mouth when Youngjae drops his console. 

“Hmh?” he turns maybe too quickly to watch what’s happening and chokes on his popcorns. Youngjae is getting his console from the floor and he has been sitting on top of his legs. Now he is bent to the floor and tries to fish his console back to continue his playing. His ass is on full display and Yugyeom can’t help but stare. Right there, right next to Yugyeom is the most beautiful thing he has seen in a while. It looks firm, even this close and holy shit, it looks so good even when Youngjae is wearing old sweatpants. Yugyeom feels his cheeks burn up and he tries to cough his popcorns out but everything he does seems to be no help. 

Youngjae turns to look at him worriedly and gives him his water glass. Couch dips as he crawls next to wheezing Yugyeom and just as Yugyeom is sipping water Youngjae places his hand on Yugyeom’s thigh. Maybe it would be better for him to just die, Yugyeom thinks. He is red, he has tears in his eyes from coughing so much and he still feels like there is something in his throat.

“Hey, you okay?” Youngjae pauses the game still playing in the back ground. Yugyeom nods and tries to act like he has everything under control even though it’s pretty clear he is not okay. He just fucking choked on his popcorn because he was too busy watching his group mate’s ass, for fucks sake.   
“You need something?”

“No”, Yugyeom manages to say, voice little rough from coughing.   
“You sure?” Youngjae eyes him suspiciously and moves his hand further up. Yugyeom wants to run.  
“Hy-ung”, his voice cracks in the middle of the word and more than anything he wishes for Earth to swallow him.  
“You sure?” Youngjae repeats, challenges him and shifts closer.  
“What?” Yugyeom hates how his voice sounds little squeaky but he can’t help it when Youngjae just calmly climbs over his thigh and settles there.  
“Come on brat, watch me.”

Yugyeom gulps and meets Youngjae’s eyes.  
“I know”, is all older has to say.  
“What?”  
“About your stupid little crush.”  
“How, wh--, I’ll kill Bambam, I swear to god, he is dead now, it’s so over for him, I honest---”

Youngjae interrupts his monologue by yanking him closer and stealing his lips on his own. Yugyeom stiffens but melts then into the kiss. He feels Youngjae smile against him, feels to lips lift up against his own ones.

“I noticed on my own, brat.”  
“I--, I tried to—”  
“Yeah, I could tell”, Youngjae says and burst to laugh for a moment before continuing: “But you know, I’m not stupid. I have eyes.”  
“Ah, hyung, this is so embarrassing.”  
“Nah, I think this is quite nice”, Youngjae smiles at him and grinds to his thigh. Yugyeom whines and closes his eyes.  
“Can I, I--?”  
“Do it.”

With Youngjae’s blessing Yugyeom slowly moves his hands from the couch to Youngjae’s thighs and finally on his ass. He forces himself to bite his own lips or he would moan out loud. Oh god, yes, it feels exactly like he has thought it would, maybe even better.  
“How do you like it?” There’s a mischievous glint in Youngjae’s eyes as he lets Yugyeom’s hands roam all over his ass.  
“Oh, I like it”, Yugyeom confirms and dips his fingers into the soft skin. Youngjae yelps and melts against Yugyeom’s lap.   
“I can tell”, Youngjae purrs and moves little closer. With his free hand he turns Yugeom’s gaze back to him and hunts his lips back onto his.

Kissing Youngjae feels surreal. Yugyeom feels like he’s able to fly to the moon and back but Youngjae anchors him to this moment, lets him feel. He pulls him closer, just against him and Youngjae’s breath sweeps across his cheek before they dive into another kiss. Yugyeom parts his lips to let Youngjae slip in, eager to pull out another moan from another. 

Sudden screech from the doorbell stops them abruptly. They yank away from each other and just stare in disbelief for a little while.  
“Oh, my chicken”, Youngjae then mutters and climbs off Yugyeom’s lap. He goes to get his food and comes back soon with four boxes.  
“You wanna eat some?” he taps one box and Yugyeom groans. So close but so far, damn it.   
“Yeah”, he then say and they focus on emptying the chicken boxes. 

“Ah, that was so good. Better than shabu shabu”, Youngjae winks at Yugyeom who points him with his last chicken.  
“Don’t you dare to say that to Jackson hyung.”  
“Oh, might as well”, Youngjae says and the sentence is followed with loud booming laugh that gets Yugyeom smile too. Yep, he is totally crushing to this beautiful man right next to him.  
“You’re a devil, hyung.”

“That, I am”, Youngjae smiles and cleans the table. He settles to sit next to Yugyeom who is still finishing his food. He plays with his phone until he sees Yugyeom to clean away his empty box and throw it to a bin. 

“Dessert?” Yugyeom stretches on the couch and his head falls on the armrest. Youngjae licks his lips and puts his phone away. Slowly but surely he climbs on Yugyeom’s lap.  
“Oh god, hyung, I just ate”, he whines but lets his hands still roam from Youngjae’s thighs to back.   
“Well, here’s your dessert, come on, I’ve been waiting for long enough for you to make a move but ugh, I should’ve known you have no balls for such a –”

“Hmh?” there’s a low hum from Yugyeom’s side before he yanks Youngjae closer and dips his lips to his neck. As he trails a lewd line with his lips and little scratch of his teeth he also sinks his fingers deeper to firm flesh of Youngjae’s backside. Youngjae whimpers from sudden roughness but he also hums his approval for that. Finally Yugyeom’s lips crash against Youngjae’s and they slowly sink into slow grind of lips. Youngjae’s lips are so gentle against Yugyeom’s. So soft and plump and Yugyeom thinks that if this is not heaven he doesn’t know what is. Youngjae fits against him so well. Yugyeom’s hands are on Youngjae’s ass while Youngjae’s are on armrest next to Yugyeom’s head to keep them still. 

“Come on, hyung, come closer, come on”, Yugyeom whines and tries to pull other closer. He bites to Youngjae’s lower lip when he feels Youngjae put his knee between his legs. Youngjae’s lips are bitten red, saliva glistening and there’s feverish glint in his eyes as he grinds against Yugyeom’s bulge. Yugyeom hides his low moan on Youngjae’s neck, inhales his fresh soap scent, ready to drown into his warm embrace. It feels so good, to feel Youngjae like this. Like, he has thought about this so many times but nothing compares to feel this for real, to touch his warm skin, to feel him so close. And maybe he should have more questions, maybe they should talk about this more but then again, they are young, they are free to make stupid mistakes. Though Yugyeom hopes this is not a mistake, he really does. 

Youngjae doesn’t let him think more when he cups Yugyeom’s bulge with his free hand and Yugyeom gasps out loud.  
“Hy-yung!”  
“Hhmh?” Youngjae might appear as sunshine but he really is sly as fox, oh Yugyeom knows that. Youngjae traces his length on top of Yugyeom’s jeans but the touch feels too much even like that. God damn, he really is gone for this man, isn’t he. 

“You”, Yugyeom gasps before Youngjae yanks him into another kiss. They melt against each others, Youngjae pressed against Yugyeom, their cocks lined together. When Youngjae moves, Yugyeom whines, the friction so good. They are wearing too many clothes for his liking and Youngjae seems to have the same idea as he rises up and starts to pull Yugyeom’s shirt off.

“Come on, maknae, show my your tattoos”, his voice is little breathless when he grabs the hem of his shirt and Yugyeom has no other option than to rise his hands to help him. Shirt flies to the floor, Youngjae quick to appreciate Yugyeom’s tattoos with his tongue. He traces those slowly, oh so god damn slowly, Yugyeom is losing his mind when that wicked tongue sweeps over the ink.   
“You should have gotten that breast tattoo too”, Youngjae says and it takes embarrassingly long time for Yugyeom to process the thought, he too caught up on the moment. His voice is mumble, his thoughts only a haze anymore. God, he lets his fingers admire the shape of Youngjae’s ass while Youngjae works his way from his neck to his nipple. Lewd line of saliva is glistening on his chest but geez, he doesn’t care about anything. He drops his head on the headrest and lets out a half shout, half moan when Youngjae finally takes his nipple between his soft lips. He cant see Youngjae now, doesn’t dare to look at that wicked man, and how he looks with his red lips and messed hair.   
Yugyeom works his fingers slowly from Youngjae’s ass to his belt and after almost breaking it, Youngjae sighs and helps him. He sits up so it’s easier for him to take the pants off and comes back soon. They are both hard already, and all thoughts from Yugyeom’s mind are blown away when he sees the damp spot on front of Youngjae’s boxers. Youngjae really wants this too, huh. 

They stop for a while, just to look at each other. Their cheeks are blushed, lips red and eyes dark. But just for a minute they search for something, a sign from each others eyes. This is the line they are about to cross, this is the point of no return and they have to decide if it’s worth it. Is it?

“Yes, hyung”, Yuygeom finally says and Youngjae breaths out. The question he never asked just got it’s answer and he starts to fumble with Yugyeom’s pants. Soon those too are yanked down and Youngjae lies down against Yugyeom. Youngjae smears his precum on them both with his other hand, Yugyeom’s lips open when he touches him. He has watches his porns but nothing matches the real thing, nothing could have ever told him how it really feels, to have this moment with someone he trust and likes so much. Youngjae makes his thoughts go away with a fiery kiss. Yugyeom rolls his hips once, twice, thrice and their moans are mixed together. 

Yugyeom’s mind might be swimming but he is also really grounded to this moment, to this feeling. His fingers rest on Youngjae’s ass, the shape just perfect for his hand to rest on. Two of his fingers travel down, nearing Youngjae’s rim and when he finally traces it Youngjae whimpers into he touch.   
“Good?”  
“Ye-yeah, yeah, yes”, he manages to say and Yugyeom presses little further. Not just in, but on the edges. Youngjae bucks in the action, their rhythmic messed for a couple seconds. Yugyeom holds him closer, their cocks sliding against each other and he knows when Youngjae starts to lose it. He gets tenser, his voice louder, words into moans and rhythm more frantic. They are not feeling anymore, they are chasing after something greater, something more beautiful and when Yugyeom finally presses pad of his finger in, Youngjae shouts before coming on Yugyeom’s stomach. 

Just for a moment he watches Youngjae so gracefully go over the edge, how his eyes are shut closed, his lips hanging out when his breath hitches. He holds him closer, lets Youngjae rest on him since he is not trusting his shaking hands anymore. It’s so beautiful to see him like this. 

With few more thrusts against Youngjae Yugyeom comes too, hand on his mouth to silence all the voices. Youngjae has focused again to this situation and smiles at Yugyeom smugly.  
“What now, hyung?” Yugyeom pants, mind still little away from here.  
“You really like my ass?”  
“Huh? I-I mean, how can I not, hyung?”  
“Mmh, let’s see what we can do about it next time.”  
“Next time?” Yugyeom asks before he really cant think. Youngjae stops on his tracks, and stares at Yugyeom.  
“You…?”  
“Is there a next time?”  
“I—”  
“Because I—I…, I would really like that, yeah.”  
Youngjae sighs and then smacks Yugyeom with a pillow.  
“You brat almost gave a heart attack. Of course there’s another time, you ass!”  
“Your ass.”  
“Yes, my ass and you, thank you for correcting me. Yes.”  
“Oh god”, Yugyeom just says and Youngjae laughs, just like he laughs when he is super happy about something, Yugyeom knows that laugh. 

He knows they have to talk about everything, since this changes things. It’s scary, it’s almost scary. But Yugyeom knows they can handle it, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! If you liked this please leave a kudo or even a comment, thank you! ^^ I'm thinking of writing a possible second chapter to this but I'm not sure yet when, lol.


End file.
